


Mi Lord

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, real love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Regulus no deja que la máscara se vaya de su rostro ni por un segundo, mientras Lucius se inclina y besa el borde de su túnica, tal y como lo hace con él.





	Mi Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy empieza la Leather Valentine, así que será una semana muy movida y seguramente muy caliente. Si se quieren unir el link está en mi perfil, están las bases y todo lo demás. Este fic es regalo de San Valentín para Annie, Madd y mi preciosa hoja Kyu.
> 
> Esta historia participa en el #LeatherValentine del grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Regulus no deja que la máscara se vaya de su rostro ni por un segundo, mientras Lucius se inclina y besa el borde de su túnica, tal y como lo hace con él.

—Mi Lord… —susurra el hombre rubio, sin levantar el rostro, manteniéndose hincado en el suelo de su sala de estar, frente a Regulus, quien permanece sentado en el perfecto sofá color crema de Narcissa.

—Vas y te arrodillas ante él, Lucius ¿Te parece divertido? ¿te parece más interesante arrodillarte ante un mestizo? —su voz es fría, tan fría que Lucius se estremece a pesar de ser un caluroso día de verano.

La fina y cuidada mano de Regulus se estira, y acaricia el cabello de Lucius, disfrutando de las sedosas hebras claras, luego enreda sus dedos y tira de él, el ligero gruñido hace que se detenga en seco y su máscara caiga de golpe. Una expresión preocupada aparece en su rostro y se deja caer al suelo, arrodillándose frente a Lucius que lo mira con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo siento ¿Te lastime? —el mayor observa al recién graduado y lo toma del rostro para besarlo con fuerza. Dominándolo por completo y logrando que incluso el alma de Regulus se estremeciera.

—Se suponía que lo harías hasta el final… —susurra contra sus labios, no está molesto, más bien ligeramente divertido— Pensé que querías hacerlo…

—Quería… Quiero… pero… —los ojos grises claros como la niebla se anclan a los ojos grises color mercurio.

Lucius sabe que Regulus realmente quiere probar, pero lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que está lleno de dudas también. Regulus no es un líder natural en ningún sentido, y para el mayor es obvio que el ser un sumiso es mejor para el chico, pero hasta que Regulus no se dé cuenta de ello él no lo presionará. Es algo demasiado importante… y la decisión debe ser completamente de Regulus, así que esperará y se arrodillará ante la perfección del adolescente las veces que sea necesario, hasta que ambos estén satisfechos con ello. 


End file.
